Obsession
by Oz-The-B-Rabbit
Summary: Len is rather... attracted to a certain girl, so to say. He hangs pictures of her in his room, kills for her, keeps up a peaceful facade, all to keep her happy and innocent. All the while, still being affectionate and caring in the most gentlest of ways. That's what every teen in love does, right?


He stared at the picture, no pictures, of her that had been on his wall. A hand stroked one of the pictures as if it had been the girl herself, and the boy chuckled darkly.

Oh, how he wished she was his, and his alone.

He had a lot of pictures of her, even one of her underwear which he found just oh-so adorable. That girl was perfect. He wanted her for everything she had. Her sun-kissed blonde hair that put a sunset to shame, her deep ocean blue eyes that he sank into, her light and cheery voice that brightened a room. He needed that. He wanted that.

He _craved it._

And he was going to get what he wanted. No one was going to steal his crystal.

* * *

He saw her on the roof, humming a song he hadn't known. This took him by a shock.

He had managed to learn all he could on the girl. Her age, her grade average, her likes and dislikes, even her cup and clothes size to keep his fantasies sated. He approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and she responded with a small giggle.

Oh, how many times had he gotten off of that one sound, he lost track.

She leaned into his embrace, continuing to hum as if he wasn't there. He was notorious for sneaking up on her and giving her random hugs and ruffles of the hair, getting her riled up in public. Whenever he looked into her eyes afterwards, however, he saw something similar to happiness, so he kept up his façade and just laughed when she hit him on the chest.

That façade, he wanted to tear that fake impression off of his face and show her the _real him_, but she wasn't ready and how he wanted her. Yes, he loved this girl to the brink of insanity, as if he wasn't already off the deep end anyway, but there was something wrong.

She had been more violent as of late, and her smiles were becoming to see on her face, and it worried him.

He was worried, and yet, he _liked _her depressed. It made him look at her in an all new light.

He laughed silently, causing her to look at him with a confused expression. He reassured her everything was okay and she began humming again, staring at the sky as she always did.

Such a mystery his little crystal was.

* * *

He laughed at the dismay of the one under him, his bloody corpse giving the boy an erotic feeling. He loved the crimson liquid, so thick and warm and to him, had wonderful texture. His own body could handle blood better than most of the populace; he had killed more than once, more than ten times even. It was all for his little crystal that he loved so much more than the substance that drenched his clothes and splattered his cheek.

He looked at the knife in his hand; he only used it for special occasions like this. It was made out of pure silver and the handle was lined with a dark red, similar to the blood that lay encrusted on its tip. He laughed and laughed _and laughed __**and laughed**_-

He loved his job.

He took a look at his most recent victim, a rather tall senior with crisp blue hair and eyes, similar to his crystal's but not quite, because who could match that perfect shade of cerulean beside his own eye. The bastard had decided to flirt with her, getting her nervous so he could take outside and claim her as his own and that wouldn't happen because she was_** his**_ property and he had to pay for his actions because god forbid this son of a bitch take her away from him she was_** his**_-

He stabbed him in the face in his anger, blood landing in his mouth, which he happily lapped up. He sighed and rubbed the knife affectionately, mumbling apologies as he cut his arm, wrist to shoulder, as an equivalent. A smile, a wicked smile, graced his face as he considered this enough. He didn't want to worry her, after all. His gaze landed on the tainted blade again, and even though it was bloodstained, he could still his reflection. His reflection…

His hand touched his right eye. Instead of the deep blue, a parallel to her wonderful ones, it was a striking shade of amber and he hated it. His hair was the same, his height was the same, and his hair would be the same if he hadn't insisted on putting it into his ponytail…

He wanted to carve it out so badly, just put it in a blender and dump out the putrid liquid, but then she would be scared. She loved his eye, so he'd keep it for her sake.

Licking the blood off of the blade and putting it back in its hilt, he kicked the body into the nearest trash pile, picking up any evidence of his being here. He wasn't going to get caught now, of all times.

The boy sighed and exited the ally, heading to his house to promptly drink some water and begin his fantasies. He began laughing again, the sound echoing off the empty night. He smiled eerily at the sound, humming a small tune as he made his way.

_Jacaranda bloomed  
At the gathering where we drank together  
Where shall we go?  
I happily sang a sad song_

His singing stopped as he erupted into short, but quick, deranged giggles, a demented look on his features.

He was crazy, inhumane, and a sight to behold.

* * *

_**Okay. Uhm…**_

_**Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream reference, anyone?**_

_**I have no idea where this came from, but let's make it a short… four-shot maybe.**_

_**But man, you don't know how fun it is to make Len insane. Back on track; see ya for the next installment. Only one more week until updates come in a flurry! No more school!**_

_**Drop by and leave an umbrella if ya wanna~**_


End file.
